


Crystal Motives

by Crying_Chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I swear, M/M, Sadness, but it gets happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Chan/pseuds/Crying_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold wash of calm overtook his system as he stared at the man sitting in front of him, the same man who had broken his legs, the same man who had chased him all through that damned town, the same man he had fallen for in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Motives

**Author's Note:**

> I Dedicate this fic to my best friend (CorruptGhost) who always supports me through all the angst and fluff. I Love You man.

The wind was picking up outside, a perfect day to stay in and read the ever changing forums. The informant had set up his laptop near the back of the library on a small two table near a windows and outlets. Kept far enough away from the front so he wouldn't have to be subjected to pity filled gazes. Leaning into his wheel chairs armrest his ruby eyes scanned the screens mentally cataloging every meaningful post. He may not have participated like he use to but it pays to be informed. 

He scrolls nonchalantly, his mouse moving lazily across the slick table top. His jet black eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard soft steps to his right, there was no one back here and Izaya would like to keep it that way. Despite his annoyance he never turns his head instead scrolls more forcefully letting his lip curl in irritation. The closer the muted steps got the more izaya twitched in suppressed anger, he just wanted some damn peace. The person was next to him now, not moving just standing there, letting out a long frustrated sigh he turns his shoulders to confront this obnoxious mouth breather and was only met by the site of long slender legs clothed in black slacks.

His body froze but his heart was beating out of his ribcage, the fear that has been plaguing him since their last bloody encounter came in full force. Usually the spine burning terror only came to him in the night before sleep or while he was outside and saw a tall smoking stranger. The raven haired man stared terrified at the belt buckle before him not daring to breath or look farther up. The monsters hands were flat against his sides and it could be Izaya's imagination or the adrenaline being pumped through his veins but those strong big hands looked like they were shaking. He heard a deep clearing cough seeing the body in front of him shake slightly with the effort, his eyes on their own accord slowly traveled up the buttons of a good fitting vest and moved on to his stark white buttons of shizuo's shirt ending at his parted collar.

He wasn't breathing his lungs contracting in fear as he took in the silent man fully. His legs burned with pain as his muscles were flooded with adrenaline. The man stood with his shoulders sagging and his blonde locks long enough to fall in front of his eyes. Izaya sucked in a deep breath his mind going into overdrive as he tries to run different outcomes knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to fight of shizuo or even that he’d want to

“Can i sit down?” he said in a soft deep tone those large hands brushing the golden locks from his eyes, he was missing his signature glasses.

Izaya’s heart hammered harder as the bartender spoke but he felt himself giving a shaky nod in spite of himself. The taller male shuffled and pulled out his chair sitting down slowly. That could possibly be for his benefit? Izaya internally fought over, but Shizuo looked different now taking in his appearance more calmly. His skin looked paler, almost clammy and sweaty, the dark circles under his eyes aged him and this shirt was wrinkled with creases. Now that was weird Shizuo had always taken great care with his shirts. 

A cold wash of calm overtook his system as he stared at the man sitting in front of him, the same man who had broken his legs, the same man who had chased him all through that damned town, the same man he had fallen for in high school. Another clearing cough had him refocusing on Shizuo in the present, the man was fidgeting with his collar and what struck Izaya the most was that the monster was missing his bowtie. WIth shaky hands Izaya slowly closed his laptop lid staring more intently at Shizuo as the taller man's hands moved on top of the table and clasped together. The man seemed unnerved and that set every of Izaya's nerves on high alert. He couldn't even comprehend why or how the monster had even found him. They both sat in silence as more time passed Izaya grew sharper and Shizuo grew more ansty. 

“You can't walk.” His tone seemed so unlike Shizuo that he could only raise his black sculpted eyebrows as a response. 

“WIth therapy, I could,” He replied in a sharp tone narrowing his eyes at the twitchy monster trying to puzzle all this together and then blinking at himself for even telling Shizuo is medical status.

Shizuo’s hands clasped tighter and Izaya heard his knuckles crack with surprise, “When do you go?” the question was s unlike the monster it was slowly grating on the informants nerves.

“I don't go,” he said dripping venom, cocking his head to the side, “Thanks for asking Shizu-chan”

That did not get the response he was expecting instead of bristling anger, he was met with Shizuo seeming to crumple lower to the table. Their eyes connected and Izaya nearly asked right then and there if the monster was okay but before he could open his mouth shizuo looked down at his clasped hands. It was such a submissive gesture it was throwing him completely off and Izaya's mind seemed to emergency break, this wasn't right.

“I’ll take you….” came a sad voice Izaya nearly out right refused to belong to Shizuo if he hadn’t seen the chest shake himself.

He choked on air as he stared at the monster across from him. Shizuo purposely avoids eye contact by looking at his clasped hands. This wasn't happening he reasoned to himself. Fixing his face to a cold smirk even though his nerves were so frazzled his legs were shaking under the table. Before he could reply Shizuo tilted his chin up and connected their stares with intensity. 

“I’ll take you.” His shoulders had straightened and he look so determined that it shook Izaya’s fortitude to the bone. 

His mouth was working before his brain could properly form a reply, “Why?” it was a desperate voice so unlike the mask he clung to still in place.

This time Shizuo didn't look downcasted in fact he looked like a man on a mission. His brows and body set into a rigid line as he took a deep breath, Izaya despite himself couldn’t help watch the intake of breath as the man’s chest expanded and then retracted. Izaya could feel his face twitching as he tried to keep that mask of cruel neutrality in place. 

“Because, I miss you.” Said the man cheekily as if it was obvious, as his crystal eyes crinkling at the side as he gazed upon him, a look the informant would have never thought would be directed at him, so sad but oddly hopeful.

This encounter was different from the last, it left them shattered in a different way, a way where they could both heal from together. That part was clear enough even for those blind fools.


End file.
